Acceptance
by Shadow of the Light
Summary: Okay, rating changed because of the next chapter I'm putting up, because it will have some extreme violence, but that's only to further the story line, the next story will be a continuation of this, it's a series. Final chapter up! Enter Ganon!
1. Cause

Hey ya'll! It's me, LHoT! I'm going all out for my first Teen Titans fanfiction! Please, no flames, they will be used to cook frijoles.  
  
I'm only gonna say this once, and never again: Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! ALL I OWN IS MY CHARACHTER, DUECE "MECHA" D'ARTAGNAN! Though I wish, beyond hope of hope, that I owned Starfire, because, unlike that evil minded Robin, I love her with all my heart, and none of you can take her away from me! You can take my Land, my Honor, and my Life! But you can never take away my love!!!  
  
Okay, enough of that! On with the story!  
  
----------  
  
It started as another normal day at the Titan's Tower, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Beast Boy and Cyborg were getting at each other's throats, Robin was training, and Starfire was just plain out bugging Raven. (She's so cute when she does that! Heck, she's cute anyway!) Yep, it was another day for the Titans. When suddenly...  
  
BUZZZZZZZZ!!!!! BUZZZZZ!!!!!! The alarm sounded!  
  
Robin: Titans! Something's happening on West Street!  
  
BB: Aw, man! That place has the best Tofu Casserole ever! C'mon, we gotta go save it!  
  
Raven: Why do you always joke like this?  
  
Robin: We haven't got time for this! Titans, go!  
  
When they got there, they saw a massive crater in the ground. Many people were lying on the ground, injured, but miraculously, no one was dead! Robin looked skyward and saw a tall, slim girl flying through the air.  
  
Robin: Blackfire!  
  
Starfire: How did you get out of prison!  
  
Blackfire: Simple, I just killed the guards when they fed me! Then I stole a ship and came here, where I met Slade! I'm not gonna kill you now, though. He just wanted me to give you something! Here, catch! It's to warn you about messing with Slade! Throws something to them, then flys off  
  
Starfire: Runs and catches it, the realizes what it is and faints  
  
Robin: Starfire!  
  
He looks at it and nearly faints, too. It's a body of a boy about his age, shredded up.  
  
Robin: C'mon Titans, let's go back to the Tower.  
  
When they return, they revive Starfire and put the body into the Medical center, Cyborg saying he could do something about it.  
  
1 Month Later...  
  
Cyborg walks into the room, all the others are watching a movie, but pause it.  
  
BB: Yeah?  
  
Cyborg: I've finished, but he doesn't know what I did to him, but he'll find out eventually.  
  
Starfire: Who?  
  
Cyborg: Remember that body you caught, a month ago? Well, he wasn't dead. I enhanced him cyberneticly, now he's part robot.  
  
Suddenly, they hear a door open and footsteps on the floor.  
  
???: Where am I? What the? Am I dreaming again? I must be, because I am seeing the Angel Who Caught Me, again. 


	2. And Effect

Hey, me again! Yeah, the Starfire loving one! (Everyone looks at me when I' holding a Starfire cut-out) Grrrr... Back, back I say! (Starfire walks by) Hey, wait! C'mere! Please! Are you doing anything this weekend? Ah, well. One day...  
  
Starts singing 'I Will' (See The End of Everything, another of my stories, the Party Chapter)  
  
On with the show! (Starfire walks by) Ah! Faints  
  
-------  
  
Starfire walks up to him, but he is covered in bandages concealing his left eye, hair, legs and arms.  
  
Starfire: You are at the Titans Tower on Earth. We are the Teen Titans, and I am Starfire. Extends her hand  
  
???: Well, in that case, hello. My name is Duece D'Artagnan. Reaches out and kisses the outstretched hand  
  
Starfire: Blushes Pleased to meet you, Duece.  
  
Robin: Same here! I'm Robin!  
  
BB: Hey! I'm beast Boy, but you can call me BB!  
  
Raven: Hello. I am Raven  
  
Cyborg: Glad to see you're awake! I'm Cyborg! Cy, for short.  
  
Duece: Awake? I've only been asleep about an hour.  
  
Cyborg: Actually... it's been a month, and, to save your life, I had to make some... changes. Please, remember it was for your own good!  
  
Duece: Well, alright. I thank you then, Cy, for saving my life.  
  
Cyborg: Look, if it's too big a deal about the changes, you can take that back, OK?  
  
Duece: ...Sure.  
  
Cyborg: Take off your wrappings.  
  
Duece: What!?  
  
Starfire: Please, just trust us!  
  
Duece: Okay, but just for you.  
  
He takes off his wrappings revealing several changes. First his hair was no longer black, it was a green, like Starfire's eyes, color, but you could feel energy emitting from it. This was his power source. His legs were like Cyborg's, but thinner and more agile, and a deeper blue. His feet were also the same blue color, but they had two holes in them, to make them like rocket powered roller-skates (Sorry, Shadow fans, I couldn't resist!) that could double as flight boosters. His arms were made of flesh until about 6 inches from the elbow, where it became a port that you could snap attachments on, attachments carried in the legs, right now, they were robotic hands. He undid the bandage around his eye and saw that everything was green (His eyes are like Starfire's in color when she fights) He could change from that to infared vision and then to normal vision (green is night vision) he switched to normal vision and then looked at himself in the mirror. He nearly fainted, but manage to retain consciousness. His torso was also mechanichized, but thin, like Robin's. Overall, he weighed about as much as Robin, too. This mans he must've been made from extremely light material. He turned to look at the others.  
  
Duece: Thank you for saving my life, and don't worry, I don't take that back. I guess I need a new name to fit myself now, don't I? Do you have any ideas?  
  
Robin: Android!  
  
BB: Robo-man!  
  
Cyborg: Cyborg 2!  
  
Raven: No.  
  
Starfire: I like Mecha.  
  
Duece: Mecha... I like it, too. Mecha! Okay, that's my name now, Duece 'Mecha' D'Artagnan!  
  
-----------  
  
How is it so far? Please, R&R! 


	3. Morning

Hey, what's up? I'm here again, with part three of Acceptance. Listen, the first chapter was originally longer, but I forgot to save when I closed it, and I was too lazy to remember all I wrote, so I'm going to make this a bit longer. Remember, R&R!  
  
---------  
  
A few hours later, after given the tour of the Tower, Cyborg was giving Mecha the rundown of his parts.  
  
Cyborg: OK, let's start from the top, down. Your hair is that hard for a purpose, and no, it's not because you used too much hair-gel or something. You see, these are crystals that are like fusion-factories. They are what power your robotic parts. Your eye is a camera-like thing. It has three settings, normal, infared, and night-vision. You change them without thinking too much about it, it's simple. Okay, your torso is super-light, made for speed and endurance, not strength. Your arms, most of which, I could keep human, but you were missing your hands, so I had to replace them. You have different weapons, which are stored in your legs, which you can snap on to them, but it's kinda time-consuming. Your legs and feet were designed solely for speed, but you can fly, by adding more thrust to your feet. That's about it, you can find out about your weapons yourself, it's getting late, and I need to recharge. Feel free to stay up; though your cells make their own energy, they still need to be charged, too.  
  
Cyborg left for his room, where Mecha would also be staying for the time being, and started to recharge himself, while falling asleep. Mecha decide to check out his weapons. He had four pairs to each hand. His right leg carried a small cannon, which he took to be a mini-version of the Sonic Cannon, which Cy had shown him. It also had another pair of hands, but they had a small hole in the palm, a pair of grappling hooks, and a pair of rocket launchers. In his left leg, he had a laser, a small blade, an electricity cannon, and oddly enough, a pair that seemed to be missing the other, for it was only one hand. But the device looked powerful, it was a long cannon of sorts, but was light in weight. Evidently, he could have one weapon type on one hand, and another in the other.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Mecha had turned in to recharge, and a few hours later, was finished and woke up. It was about seven A.M., and he could hear sounds in the kitchen. He walked in and saw Starfire getting some stuff to start cooking.  
  
Mecha: Starfire?  
  
Starfire: (Looks up) Yes, Mecha? Is anything wrong?  
  
Mecha: No, I just wanted to thank you.  
  
Starfire: For what?  
  
Mecha: For catching me, you know if you hadn't I would've died. The force of the hard ground woud've sent me into shock ad then killed me, but you caught me. Not to mention, gave me my name.  
  
Starfire: Oh, you are welcome! Come, do you wish to learn how to cook?  
  
Mecha: Actually... I can already cook, I was head chef at the S&S, before I abducted by, what d'ya call him? ... Slade. That's it. But I can't go back now, they wouldn't accept me. Anyway, what were you going to cook?  
  
Starfire: Eolrssac!  
  
Mecha: Never heard of that, what is it?  
  
Starfire: It is a dish greatly enjoyed on my planet!  
  
Mecha: Okay, I guess you can teach me something.  
  
For a while they start cooking, while Mecha watches and learns how to make it, after a while, they finish, and Starfire asks him to taste it. He holds a fork upo to his mouth and nearly gets there when...  
  
BB: NOOO!!!! That stuff is poison, Mech!!!  
  
Mecha: Well, poison it may be, but I promised her I'll try it and I will. (Eats it) Hey, this is good!  
  
BB: What?  
  
Mecha: Here try some!  
  
BB: (Comes and tastes it) Hey, you're right! Where did Star learn how to cook?  
  
Starfire: My mother.  
  
BB: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Mecha: Well, let's set the places. (Does so, but stops at Raven's) Why is there a plate missing?  
  
BB: All Raven ever has is Herbal Tea.  
  
Mecha: Oh. (Leaves for a minute, then come back with a cup of something)  
  
Starfire: What is that?  
  
Mecha: Herbal tea, my own recipe. (Sets it down)  
  
They go off talking while waiting for everyone else to get up.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Raven gets up and dresses, walking out of her room, goes to make some Herbal tea, but stops seeing some already on her place.  
  
Raven: Who put this here?  
  
Starfire: Mecha did, thinking you would like saving the trouble. He says it's his own special recipe, so it may taste a bit different.  
  
Raven: Oh. Where is he?  
  
Mecha: Right here!  
  
Raven: You made this?  
  
Mecha: Yeah, go ahead and try it.  
  
Raven: (Does) This is... good.  
  
Mecha: Thanks! I made it with a little bit of peppermint and some other odd little plants.  
  
Raven: You'll have to teach me one day.  
  
Mecha: Sure, no sweat! Hey, Starfire?  
  
Starfire: Yes?  
  
Mecha: Is there anyway at all that I could give you guys some help around here?  
  
Cyborg: (Walks in, apparently overhearing conversation) Go talk to Robin, he might have an idea.  
  
Mecha: OK, thanks. Where is he?  
  
Cyborg: In the training room.  
  
Mecha: Thanks again. (Walks off)  
  
After a few seconds, BB turns quickly to Cyborg  
  
BB: D'ya think Robin'll let him join?  
  
-------  
  
Well, how d'ya like it? Please remember, R&R! 


	4. First Test

Hello again, my (hopeful) fans! I'm glad you decide to join me again! I'm going to try to elongate my chapters from now on. Anyway, here's the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
-----------  
  
Walking down to the Training room, Mecha started to think of many things, but one thing kept popping into his head... Starfire. He didn't know why, but he was always thinking about her. Finally, he came to the Training room...  
  
Mecha: Robin? You there?  
  
Robin: Yeah (kicks a sandbag) I'm here. (Punches it, then stops it)  
  
Mecha: Cool. Listen, I asked Starfire if there was anything I could do to help you guys, but then Cyborg came in and told me to talk to you.  
  
Robin: He must think I'm going to let you join... Well, if you're good enough to, I will, but if not, I won't. Don't get me wrong, you're a nice kid, but I'm not sure if you can fight.  
  
Mecha: J- Join? The Teen Titans?  
  
Robin: Yeah. That's what I meant.  
  
Mecha: You're seriously considering letting me join you guys?  
  
Robin: yes, what did you think; we were going to let you freeload here? (Laughs) Just a little joke! Let's see what you're made off, huh?  
  
Mecha: Okay, what do you want me to do?  
  
Robin: Okay, I'm going to make some targets appear, and you're going to hit them, got it?  
  
Mecha: Yeah, I got it. Just let me see what I can use to blow them. (Searches around, and finally picks the Rocket launcher and Mini-Sonic Cannon combo.  
  
Robin: Ready?  
  
Mecha: (Snaps on the Sonic Cannon) Ready.  
  
Robin: Go! (Hits a button and moving targets pop out from the ground)  
  
Mecha: Ya! (Launches rockets at some of them, and uses the Sonic Cannon to mow down the rest) Got em'!  
  
Robin: Cool, that's near the record! 4 seconds!  
  
Mecha: What!?!  
  
Robin: Yeah, the record's 2, set by Cy.  
  
Mecha: Okay, cool. Now what?  
  
Robin: Well, you have to go through a level 10 course, and then go with us on a mission to prove your worth.  
  
Mecha: okay, let's start the course!  
  
Robin: (startled) Right... now?  
  
Mecha: Yeah, sure! Now's as good a time as any!  
  
Robin: (Anime sweat drops) Okay. Let me call in the others. (To his communicator) Titans! I need all of you down here, now! We're going to be giving Mecha his course! (To Mecha) Okay, we're also going to be grading you on your performance, okay?  
  
Mecha: Sure.  
  
Soon all the others arrive, and wish Mecha good luck.  
  
Robin: Ready?  
  
Mecha: As I'll ever be!  
  
Robin: Go! (Hits a button on the dashboard)  
  
Mecha: Don't worry; I'll be soon done!  
  
About ten level-20 robots come out and surround Mecha:  
  
Mecha: (Looks around) The time has come, the Cyborg said, to talk of many things, of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether robots have wings! (Grabs two robots, flies towards the ceiling, and throws them down with tremendous force, saying...) I guess not!  
  
He drops back down, on top of another robot, ripping through its head and pulling out the wiring, making it go haywire and crash into another, destroying them both.  
  
Mecha: That leaves six!  
  
He gets between three, and they start charging him, right when they are about to hit him, he flies out of the way, making them collide.  
  
Mecha: Make that three!  
  
He takes some time to change to his single cannon, and aims at the other three, and fires. A long, thin green light goes out and hits one, creating a huge shockwave that trembles the whole tower, literally disintegrating the other robots.  
  
Mecha: C'mon guys, give me one more!  
  
Robin: Huh? Well, okay, I'll put you on level 15.  
  
Cyborg: Are you crazy!?! I even have trouble at level 15!!!  
  
Robin: I just wanna push his skills to the limit.  
  
Back in the room, a door in the floor opens, letting a large robot rise. It was sleek and had feet like Mechas.  
  
Mecha: You wanna fight? Let's fight...  
  
He uses his roller blades to go headlong at the robot, but it dodges and kicks his back, turning around, Mecha shoves both feet into it's face and activates the thrusters, melting the internal chips and circuitry.  
  
Robin: Done! OK, Titans. Let's see your scores and hear your reasons. For my part, I give him a nine out of ten, mainly for beating level 15 so fast. Also for his determination.  
  
Cyborg: I say a nine out of ten! He's my little prodigy! Love how he handled Level 15!  
  
Raven: Eight out of ten. He did well.  
  
BB: Nine tenths! I've never seen anyone do that so fast or so cool!  
  
Starfire: I gave him a ten of ten, for the impressive ingenuity of melting the robots face like that. I also like his use of parodying that line in the book, Through The looking Glass. It was funny!  
  
Robin: Meaning a forty-five out of fifty! Well done, Mecha! All we need to do now is get you on a mission, and see how you handle it!  
  
Mecha: Thanks, guys! I feel loved!  
  
Starfire: That is because you are, we love you because you were able to keep alive even when you had lost your legs, meaning that you have a strong will! We also love you because you are so helpful and courteous!  
  
Mecha: thanks, but it's not courtesy. It's called the Code of Chivalry, I base my life around it!  
  
Robin: That's a good thing to do, Mecha. I also think you must be some sort of reader.  
  
Mecha: Yeah! I read a lot! That's where I got my last name. From the Three Musketeers.  
  
Robin: Huh? You named yourself?  
  
Mecha: Well, someone had to. I was an orphan. Look, I reall don't wanna talk about it, okay?  
  
Starfire: It is getting late, and we must go to sleep.  
  
Cyborg: And Mecha and me need to recharge. Let's go buddy!  
  
Mecha: After you! Goodnight Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin! Good night, Starfire!  
  
------------  
  
Well, this is a bit longer, so please, enjoy and R&R! 


	5. Final Challenge

Hey! It's me again, with more story! Let's skip the chatter and get on with it!  
  
-------------  
  
Starfire is lying on her bed, asleep, but twisting and turning, evidently having nightmares. She kept thinking of one thing.  
  
(In Starfire's Head)  
  
He's an orphan. He has no parents, no one to look up to. He raised himself. Though, I don't know how he evaded becoming like one of the people we must fight, for a great many of the "Thugs" as they are called were orpans. How is he so nice? But he is very sweet. I do not get it. How could he go through life with no parents or guardians?  
  
(Out of her head)  
  
She was beginning to fall asleep, continuing to dream the same thing that she would dream for the next few nights...  
  
(In her head)  
  
He was falling from the sky, Mecha, or rather, Duece D'Artagnan, for he was not mechanichized like he was today. She was running to catch him, but missed and saw him lying there, dying, saying: Why didn't you catch me? Then, he would die.  
  
(Out of her head)  
  
She woke up in a cold seat, and checked her clock, breathing hard. It was 2:00.  
  
Starfire: (To herself) I wonder why I am dreaming of this, I caught him, did I not?  
  
Then she would fall back asleep, hopefully to dream of more happy things.  
  
2 weeks later....  
  
It was another morning for the Titans and their recruit. Breakfast, then training, then lunch, training, then free time. It had been like this for many days, and Mecha had never gotten the chance to go on a mission. That is, until today...  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! The alarm went, echoing throughout every corner of the  
Tower  
  
Mecha: Huh, what's happening?  
  
Raven: (Runs by, hears him and stops) Your last test. (Continues  
running)  
  
Mecha: Last test... Oh, man! It must be a mission! (He quickly follows  
raven, surprised at how much faster he could run with all the traing,  
even without his special shoes.  
  
Finally, when they all get there, they see a large robot, towering  
above the buildings.  
  
???: Well, well, well, Titans, I see you have some fresh meat. Tell  
me, did he come begging, or did you? I think the latter is far more  
likely.  
  
Robin: Slade!  
  
Slade: Correct, Robin. It is I. I'm here to destroy your pathetic  
little city.  
  
Mecha: Not if I can do anything about it! ( He launches his green  
laser thing that he put on earlier, it hits th robots arm, causing it  
to explode)  
  
Slade: Well, at least now you have someone good on your team. Too bad  
I have to kill him now. (He makes the robot grab Mecha and start to  
pound him into his hand)  
  
Mecha: ow! Gotta... Ow! Make... Ow! This... Ow! Count! YA!!! (Fires his  
laser at the robot's head, obliterating it)  
  
Slade: (Falls down from the wreckage) Well, Titan-In-Training, I have  
figured out your worth now. Please, be assured that this was just a  
test of your power. I would never fail that quickly on accident.  
(Throws a smoke bomb) Until we meet again, Titans...  
  
Mecha: (Climbs out of the wreckage, walks to the rest) Well, I guess  
that doesn't count as a mission if he set it up only to test me...  
  
Robin: It counts, fellow Titan. It counts double, because he evidently  
has something to fear from you, or else he wouldn't have tested you!  
  
Mecha: Does that mean...?  
  
Robin: Yes, you're a Teen Titan, now!  
  
Everyone crowds around him congratulating him.  
  
-----------  
  
Ah, bad chapter, sorry! Please, R&R! 


	6. Enter Ganon

IMPORTANT!!! READ THIS!!!: I am now finished with this story! This is the final chapter, after this, I will start a new story containing these characters and some from different dynasties! The first dynasty I'll use besides this is Zelda! Okay, prepare for last chapter!  
  
-------------  
  
For the first few months after he had been inducted to the Teen Titans, Mecha had nothing to do. Unfortunately, this probably meant Slade was cooking up some master plan, so Robin had all the titans doing extra training. He was also incorporating safe-fights against each Titan. In other words, he would, each morning, use a computer to shuffle up the names of the Titans into pairs. Each pair would have a mock fight with each other. This would be done by using near-hit attacks (for Robin), low- intensity attacks (for Starfire and Raven) light attacks (for Beast Boy) and fake weapons. (For Cyborg and Mecha) This had been going on for awhile now, and everyone was benefiting, some had even made sparring partners of the others, pretty soon, they had all done this, so the need for the computer was a once a week thing, for variety, but the normal pairings were as follows: Robin and Cyborg, Starfire and Mecha, and Raven and Beast Boy (We can all guess why raven agreed to that pairing. Bop the BB!) It was during the middle of one of these practice sessions, Robin and Cyborg, that the broadcast was made...  
  
The Monitor in the Training Room clicked on, and guess who showed up...  
  
Slade: (On Monitor) Well, Titans, I told you I would come back. I have made a new friend. Someone you might get along with, Raven, for he is very much like you. Only much more powerful. He comes from a distant land called Hyrule. In fact, it is so distant, it is from another time and dimension. My new friend is Ganondorf, the great King of Evil. He is a sorcerer with dark, devastating powers, powers that yours cannot even begin to comprehend, Titans. I want you to all meet him, so look behind you! (With this, the monitor shuts off)  
  
All the titans turn around, seeing Slade and Ganondorf appear in a flash of Darkness.  
  
Ganondorf: Well, Slade, these are the Titans you have told me of?  
  
Slade: Yes, Lord Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: A bunch of pathetic fools, they look to me.  
  
Robin: What!? I'll show you pathetic fool! (Runs forward)  
  
Star: Robin!  
  
Robin reaches up to hit Ganon across his head, but Ganon uses his magic to grab him, opens up a wormhole, and throws him in.  
  
Raven: Robin! (Grabs his leg, but is also pulled in)  
  
BB: I'll save you guys! (grabs her leg but is also pulled in)  
  
Cyborg: lemme handle it! (Grabs his leg, but is completely sucked in)  
  
Starfire is standing stunned, Mecha has affixed his rocket launcher to his hand, takes aim at Slade's back and fires.  
  
Unfortunatly for Slade, this was the real one, with the result being that he was dismembered, thrown litteraly across the room, leg landing on the sofa, another on the Gamestation, breaking it, foot on the fridge, hand and fingers on the monitor, the other arm onto the wall, his torso in shreds, flying everywhere, and his head, landing at Ganondorf's feet.  
  
Ganon: thanks, kid, you saved me a lot of trouble.  
  
Mecha: (Staring in disbelief, covered in Slade's blood) What!?  
  
Ganondorf: I was going to do that anyway, he was just a tool so I could find out about you children.  
  
Starfire is on the floor crying, because she lost her friends. Ganon looks towards her.  
  
Ganondorf: Hm. Maybe I will keep her here.  
  
Mecha: Why!?  
  
Ganondorf: She is a very beautiful girl... She would make a perfect concubine.  
  
Mecha: You vile wretch! Starfire, go into the portal, save yourself!  
  
Starfire: But if I do that, would I not die and be lost forever?  
  
Mecha: Listen, I have read of these things, you'll only be in a different place or time. Now, go!  
  
Starfire: But will I ever see you or my friends again?  
  
Mecha: Of course, Star.  
  
All this time, Ganon has been waiting impatiently, and decides to break in.  
  
Ganon: Okay you two love birds, shut up! (He draws dark energy from the air and hurls it at Starfire)  
  
(Slow motion) The energy ball is heading straight for Star, she is too stunned to move, or even scream. Suddenly, Mecha runs out in front of her, taking the dark energy's attack. (End Slow motion) He hits the ground.  
  
Mecha: Now!  
  
Starfire looks at him, and runs into the portal.  
  
Ganon: How did you survive that!? No one, save Link, has ever survived that!  
  
Mecha: Link? Who's that?  
  
Ganon: Grr... No one! Now, die!!! (he runs full force at Mecha)  
  
For some strange reason, Mecha is able to run away, and jumps through the portal, leaving Ganon far behind, but he still hears the words...  
  
Ganon: Foolish child. If he thinks I am strong, he will never begin to comprehend my earlier selves!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----------  
  
Well, that's the end. Now, the next story will take place in Hyrule, with a few... surprises in store for Mecha... Please, R&R! 


End file.
